Runner's life
by Anastasia Blaise
Summary: Bella as been running ever since the Cullen's family found her, bella isn't normal and Edward knows that and so he wants her. he wants to force her as his mate, but wile running bella runs into a pack of wolves, can they help her, and most of all can leah forgive bella or will she doom them both to suffer the imprint bond. rated m for language and maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

I guess we all have our nightmares, that we run from, that we hide from, but sometimes they catch up to us and when they do, we better be ready to fight them of.

I opened my eyes to the sound of knocking; I had been lying in the motel bed, unable to sleep. I stood up stumbling slightly. I was getting weak, I'd be needing to feed soon.

"Who is it?" I called out taking up my knife off the table as I walked to the door.

"Pizza delivery!" A man called out, his voice was very deep not your usual pizza delivery guys voice.

"I didn't order any pizza." I said back confused as I started to get dressed.

"Well neither did we." at those words coming thru the door I relished who it was "Emmett." I whispered as I ran to the window grabbing my gun on the way before jumping out, I landed on one leg with my knee barely touching the ground as I stood up and ran into the forest at an inhuman speed, I was not ready yet, I needed more time.

I had been running for hours when I suddenly fell over, landing on my side with a cry in pain as I had fallen onto a big tree root that dug into my side as I heard a small crack and then I couldn't breath any longer as my eyes widened, I had broken a few ribs which were now digging into my lungs. I felt the darkness before I saw it, I felt my body shut off along with my brain as I saw the blackness cover my eyes and then I was out from the lake of oxygen.

I woke up with a cry as I felt hands all over my body. Some where holding me down while a person fixed my ribcage and then I was gulping in air as I felt exhausted, "We can leave her here to rest something tells me she will heal faster than humans by the way she smells." I sniffed them, wolves, shape shifting wolves; I was safe for now just while I rested.

I woke up in a lot of pain, my ribs were killing me as I felt it, my ribs were growing back together, suddenly there were screams and my head was starting to hurt. Then there was someone holding me no not just someone there were many people they were holding me down as I relished it was my screams I was hearing and slowly I could feel the darkness take over my mind until I fell unconscious again.

I woke up to the sound of snoring, my ribs were better and my head no longer hurt. I sat up and looked around me and noticed a boy in a chair close to were I was lying. He was very well-built and very tall, he must be one of the wolves. I slowly climbed up and off the couch I was laying on and slowly tip toed out of the living room, I managed to get out without waking him as I noticed it was in the middle of the night. I knew I couldn't stay; I'd already put them in enough danger and needed to leave. As I reached for the door and opened it, the loud creak it made woke the whole house.

"Shit" I whispered before running out the door only to run into someone. "Ow that hurt," I said as I fell on my butt and looked up at a guy who like the other was well-built and very tall

"Well it looks like our mystery guest is running off." He announced and I stood up with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello dear readers, seems i forgot completely to do a authors note in my first chapter. So first off i'd like to thank SophieAngel69 for helping me with the story and also to you people for liking my story and i hope you enjoy.**

The guy I ran into led me to a chair in the kitchen and pushed me down into the chair quite forcefully. He sat down next to me as I looked around to see four males, five with the one next to me, and then one female. The female had scars on one side of her face and I knew that the guy besides her was her mate and that he was responsible.

I could see it on the way he sat next to her, he was ready to jump in front of her if anything threatened her life, he'd take a bullet for her, I could she it just by the way he sat but the signs she showed were simple, she had her hand on his keeping him calm at all times and I noticed how everyone avoided her scars indicating it was a wolves fault and the most likely one was him.

"I think it's time we get some answers." The female's mate said, it was clear to me he was obviously the alpha.

"Well that all depends on your questions, and who's asking" I said as I leaned back in the chair.

"Well I guess it's only fair you learn who we are before we start demanding answers." The alpha stated as he sat up straighter then before.

"That's an understatement." I whispered under my breath but I knew full well that they could hear me.

He cleared his throat as he looked around. "Well my name is Sam and this is my wife Emily." He introduced pointing to the scarred woman. "That's Jared." He said pointing to a guy not much different from the other two I'd seen so far. "That's Embry, the one who was supposed to be watching over you." Sam announced and Embry sank down slightly. "That's Jacob" He continued, pointing to a guy who again, was not much different from the others. You know what they all looked the fucking same! "And that's Paul." He said pointing to the one next to me.

"Oh let me guess the man whore?" I said sarcastically, slightly pissed at how they were so alike.

"Yeah and what are you? A blood whore?" That did it. I was absolutely livid. I turned my head slowly to face him and my body started to shake, I stood up so fast the chair fell harshly back onto the floor as I suddenly stood by the wall with my hand around his neck as my other hand was on fire.

The fire didn't burn me but I could feel the heat running through my veins as though they were boiling from my rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" I screamed at him as my body kept shaking.

"Let him go Isabella." A woman's voice said from behind me. Oh that voice, but it couldn't be, this couldn't be, but that would mean I'm in La Push, no this is wrong. Slowly I stopped shaking as the fire burned out and I let Paul go. Slowly I turned around to look into the eyes of Leah only to feel it, the imprint. I gasped as I looked away as memories started flashing before my eyes, I shook my head with the tears in my eyes

"No". I whimpered slightly as I tried to fight the memory that tried to take over me but I ended up giving in just after I fell on my knees.

The memory I had happened 12 years ago, when I was only six years old. It was the day I learned what I was and it was the day that I would always hate my self for.

Leah had always stood up for me against the bullies but one day everything went bad, it was the worst bullying yet or at least for me, the kids had circled me and were calling me names, poking me with sticks and throwing little rocks at me. It got so bad that I was curled up on the ground bleeding and screaming for help that didn't come and that's when I saw her, Leah she was just standing there watching and then she just turned around as I felt something in me brake as I started to mumble unknown words until suddenly everyone was screaming as I stood up still mumbling as Leah came up to me and tried to talk to me but I just glared at her.

"This is your fault." I whispered as I looked around and then at her. "You'll know my pain in a few days." I said before walking away. A few days later her dad died and no one knows how, but I do and I know Leah does too.

**Authors note: hi again, hopefully i'll be posting chapter 3 up soon but soon i'll have to turn my attention to school since finals are coming up and i have been a bit sick past weeks so i'll need to study hard but i'll be writing in between. oh and please do review and tell me what you think and maybe tell me ideas that you'd like in the story and i might even do them.**


	3. Authors note

I am sorry to tell you that I most likely won't be posting chapter 3 until tests are over, I am trying to write in between studying but it's kind of hard since I have lost so much of school. Now I am hoping to post it soon but my last test isn't until 7th of may but since my last test is English I may be able to just write instead as a way of study so it might be posted before the 7th of may. I am doing my best please forgive me.

Anastasia Blaise


End file.
